


It's not his Sport

by brunchywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Gymnastics, Maybe - Freeform, This is a gymnastics au, broganes, enjoy, i think, it's like 13 year old Keith or something, it's pretty lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: Keith didn’t want to do gymnastics. He just didn’t think the sport was for him, but when he walked into the gym he couldn’t help but be surprised.





	1. Why Gymnastics?

“Shiro, why can’t I just go to karate?”  Keith looked up at the building Shiro was apparently dropping him off at, dreading it slightly. He didn’t like being shoved into things but Shiro patted his shoulder so surely he couldn’t be that bad.    
  
“Because, this’ll be better than karate. It’ll help train your body, give you something to do, and teach you discipline. I promise you’ll like it, okay?” Shiro smiled down at him and walked him inside.   
  
Keith didn’t want to do gymnastics. He just didn’t think the sport was for him, but when he walked into the gym he couldn’t help but be surprised. When he pictured a gymnastics gym he pictured just the floor, maybe a beam, and the uneven bars. Instead he was greeted with.. Well that but a lot more, and something filmed with foam cubes. He got the urge to throw one but kept at Shiro’s side as he made nice with the receptionist. Her name tag said Kelly, and she definitely looked just like that, a Kelly.   
  
“Alright Keith, welcome to gymnastics! Are you warmed up?”   
  
He made a face at her and she laughed, “I’ll take that as a no, kiddo? Don’t worry, we’ll have you doing all the fun stuff in no time,” she took Keith by the shoulders and steered him forward. He fought all of his instincts to turn around and try to punch her, and instead looked at Shiro, who gave him a thumbs up and a bright smile.   
  
Fine, he would do gymnastics for a week. He’d only do gymnastics because Shiro wanted him to do it, then he’d explain that he won’t like it and he’ll be pulled. A perfect escape plan. He took a deep breath in and let it out.   
  
“You don’t have to be nervous, everyone is nervous on their first day. We’re mostly going to be doing stretches and conditioning for your first day-” Kelly started but Keith finished, making sure she looked him in the eye.   
  
“I’m not nervous, and I’m already conditioned. I did wrestling at school before this..”   
  
Kelly grinned, and Keith didn’t understand how one person could be so happy. Kelly must like her job, that must be nice.   
  
“Perfect, then you’re just about ready to get started with floor drills,” she steered him down another corner, “Just take your shoes and socks off here and Micah will meet you. He’s gonna be your coach for your first month. Okay?”   
  
Keith nodded, and followed her instructions. He didn’t think anything of it. His shoes were in one of the cubbies with his socks and he waited for this Micah person. He contemplated running out, it couldn’t be hard. Before he could make a run for it though a voice greeted him.   
  
“So you must be Keith?”   
  
He tried not to jump but he nodded a little, “That’s me..?”   
  
“Good! I’m Micah, I’m gonna be your coach for the rest of this month,” Like Kelly, Micah was very bubbly. The difference was that Micah was almost as tall as Shiro and had blonde hair and looked.. Like he was meant to be happy. Which felt weird to think.   
  
“I heard..” He trailed off but it didn’t stop Micah from filling in the silence.  
  
“Well, Kelly told me you’re already in decent condition which leaves you to answer some questions while we walk,” Micah talked quickly but Keith still followed him as they started walking.   
  
“Mhm,” he was looking at the floor, and not Micah.   
  
“Do you know how to do a cartwheel?”   
  
Keith nodded.   
  
“Hm, that’s good! How about uh somersault?”   
  
“I can do that too, I’m also fast..my coach says I’m flexible.”   
  
Micah gasped, “Oh that’s wonderful! That means we can start you with some good stuff today. That’ll be exciting,” he turned around and stopped Keith by the shoulders. “Do a bridge.”   
  
“A what?”   
  
Micah rolled his eyes and Keith felt his eyebrow twitch.   
  
“A bridge, bend backwards until your hands touch the floor.”   
  
Keith stared at Micah for a few seconds, then sighed. He’d have to do it, and he could tolerate it. One month, he told himself… Then he bent backwards, touching the floor with his hands and keeping his head above the ground. A lot of the girls used to do bridges in the yard at his detention center. He just didn’t know what it was called.   
  
“Good! You’re doing great Keith, good to see you’re warmed up. Now I want you to take your left leg,” Micah poked his knee, “And lift it into the air, just straight out. No bending.”   
  
It took Keith a second to regulate his balance but he managed to do what Micah told him, sticking his left leg straight out. “And?”   
  
“Now, this is gonna require some speed. After that you’re gonna lift your leg up, and carry your lower body into the air,”   
  
Keith did what he was told again, his arms shaking slightly. He couldn’t tell if he was doing it right. Both of his legs were supposed to be straight, right? He felt like he’d done this before. He just couldn’t remember where.   
  
“Wow, aren’t you just perfect at this. You’re doing great, now- using your upper body strength you’re gonna want to flip yourself over and land cleanly. No crouching, stand with one foot in front of the other.”   
  


He bit his lip, he wasn’t sure he got what Micah meant but he did know how to flip over. So he did, he flipped over quickly and stood up in succession. His head was spinning as he tried to get one foot in front of the other. 

 

“Like that?”

 

“Well, you could’ve been cleaner but for a first timer- yeah. I just had you do a back walkover, which in general is a good skill for every gymnast to perfect and master.”   
  
“What about the front walkover?” Keith stared up at Micah and his eyes practically sparkled.   
  
“If you can do a back walkover, you’ll be just fine with the frontal. Come on, I’m gonna get you started on proper cartwheel technique and we’ll see about your handstand.”   
  
It was going to be a very… very long month. 

  
By the time the entire gymnastics session was over with Keith felt exhausted. His body ached in ways it hadn’t ached in a long time and it almost felt good. Not that he was ready to admit that yet. As he was pulling his shoes back on he heard laughing in the lobby and looked back. Shiro must’ve gotten the time the session was done from Kelly and Keith quickly walked over, making sure he didn’t look too sweaty.    
  
“You look like you had a good time, Keith,” Shiro started but Keith sighed,   
  
“Can we go?”   
  
Shiro snorted, “Of course, let’s go.” They walk out to the car and Keith tried to ignore the fact that the sky was pink and orange with sunset. He couldn’t believe gymnastics was going to take three hours out of his day everyday.   
  
But he wanted to keep going, it was weird but.. He enjoyed the pushing, and the workout. He felt like he had something to do and it was nice in a way he couldn’t exactly describe. He couldn’t tell Shio though, otherwise he’d get an ‘I told you so’ and he didn’t want to deal with the I told you so singing.   
  
So he hopped into the passenger’s side, closing the door slowly and buckling up. He didn’t want to talk but as Shiro buckled his seatbelt he knew he was going to have to talk.   
  
“How did you like it?”   
  
“It’s weird.. Micah’s an interesting coach. He tells me I’m good then tells me I can’t just be good it’s..,” he stifled a yawn with his hand, “Weird.”   
  
“Sounds like he wants to see you do your best.”   
  
“Yeah,” he looked out of the window and rested his forehead against the glass.   
  
“That’s good, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. You know, I knew you would like something as heavy as gymnastics,” Shiro kept talking. Keith closed his eyes, grunting in response.   
  
“You just need that push sometimes, but you’re gonna be great, I know it.”   
  
Keith nodded a little, and drifted to sleep as Shiro started driving down the highway. He was exhausted, and he didn’t really know what was to come.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, enters scene.

“Alright, Keith. I know it’s been a long week for you, but do you think you’re ready to do a full floor routine?” Micah was badgering him with questions, and if Keith was reading the clock correctly he only had five more minutes of this session.   
  
“I just started, why do you think I’m ready for a full routine?” He looked up at his coach warily. Micah kissed his teeth, then laughed. If there was anything Keith knew about Micah it was that the man was constantly hiding something behind his smile. Either backhanded praise, or actual praise. It was hard to predict which would come. Not that Keith could blame him, he knew he was a difficult person to be around, nevertheless coached.    
  
“Because, unfortunately for you,” Micah mused, “You’re already conditioned and you’re a quick learner. So blame yourself. A floor routine won’t be hard. Just do what you’ve learned, and add your own flare. It doesn’t have to be long. Do it before you have to leave.”   
  
He glared up at Micah and walked out onto the floor. He didn’t know where to start or what Micah meant by adding his own flare. He was Keith, angry, the emo kid. What flare did he have?   
  
Skills, he had skills. He looked over at Micah briefly and turned back around when he gave a thumbs up. This was just a demonstration, he was proving himself. That’s not hard. He learned a lot, he could do back handovers, cartwheels, flips, and he was decent at jumping. That was enough.   
  
He got a running start on the floor and launched himself into a cartwheel, flipping over with ‘grace’ as Micah liked to call it. He took a deep breath and turned over quietly, falling into a bridge and quickly throwing himself into a back handover and landing in a wide stance handstand.

 

Keith held it for a little longer then turned into a flip, using the momentum to flip two more times before sticking a landing. He stumbled back but caught himself. His heart was racing in a way it hadn’t and he couldn’t help but smile. He looked up at Micah and he was running over.   
  
“You were amazing holy crap! Kid, seriously! I didn’t know you had that in you. You’re almost at a level 4 and we’ve been at this for a week. I’m so proud!”  Micah was suddenly hugging him and for some reason Keith hugged back, squeezing his coach as tightly as he could.   
  
“It was a really big rush, I like doing the tricks all in one go. It’s less frustrating and I can do them in the order I want to do them.”   
  
Micah snorted out a laugh, “Well, Keith. If you wanna keep doing this you have to come back again, and again, and again. And you have to deal with my face-”   
  
“Again, again, and again. I can tolerate you for the first month,” Keith tried not to smile but couldn’t help it. He just felt so good about doing something amazing. No one ever told him he was doing good unless it was Shiro. He felt pride in himself and it made him feel giddy.   
  
“I would hope so! Geez kid, get out of here. Enjoy your weekend, we’ll be back at this again on monday. Make sure you practice!” Micah clapped him on the back and Keith ran to get his socks and shoes back on. He couldn’t wait to tell Shiro what he did and he found himself taking off for the lobby.   
  
“Shiro! Shiro!” He yelled, not realizing how loud he was being but when Kelly looked shock he made sure to be quiet. “I did a floor routine today!”   
  
Shiro’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed, “You did? Keith that’s amazing! I’m proud of you, see I told you-”   
  
“That I would enjoy it, I don’t enjoy it. I just did something awesome today. Can we go home? I’m tired.”   
  
“I find it hard to believe that you’re tired, but yeah. Adam’s making spaghetti.”   
  
Keith nodded, walking out with Shiro, “I’m gonna show Adam my back handover, he’ll flip out. Don’t you think?”   
  
“Was that a gymnastics pun?” Shiro unlocked the door to his car and Keith quickly got in on the other side.   
  
“Maybe, but also maybe not.” He buckled his seatbelt and waited for Shiro to start the car. Unlike on monday he had a lot of energy, but he tried not to show it so much on the way home.   
  
Once Shiro parked in the driveway Keith ran out of the car and up the stairs to his apartment. He couldn’t help it, really. He wanted to do what Micah told him and that was to practice. So he threw the door open as fast as he could,   
  
“Oh- Keith welcome home,” He heard Adam call from the kitchen but he mostly ignored him. Instead he did just what he did at the gym, he got a running start and used the arm of the couch like one of the blocks that Micah used. He flipped over on it, landed, then tucked into a forward handover as he got to the end of it. What he forgot about though, and he didn’t even remember until he flipped backwards off the opposite arm.   
  
Adam had a wine cabinet.   
  
He kept his wine cabinet on the other side of the couch.   
  
Keith wanted to curse at himself. He fumbled and tried to land quicker but it didn’t work. All he could do was brace for the impact of what he knew was going to be wood and glass. He couldn’t recover quick enough, and he hit the cabinet backfirst. He could only hear the shatter, at first. Which at first he was relieved at.   
  
Then he looked up and realized he toppled it over and the floor was covered in broken glass, and the purple of aged wine. He tried to get up, go to the linen closet but Adam stopped him.   
  
“Hey, slow down. Christ that was one hell of a fall, Keith let me look  at your back,”   
  
“I broke your wine.” Keith said, dumbfounded that Adam wasn’t yelling at him.

Adam sighed through his nose and pushed his glasses up. Keith watched him carefully, ready to run right back out the door. He couldn’t believe he knocked over the wine cabinet. It was stupid, he shouldn’t have tried to practice. He didn’t like gymnastics anyways..   
  
“It’s wine, it can be replaced. Keith, you had to hit that cabinet hard to knock it over. Let me get you some ice, come with me,” Adam pulled him over carefully by the shoulder and Keith just let him. He knew Shiro and Adam were different than foster parents because they technically didn’t adopt him. In fact it was just Shiro who had guardianship of Keith. By all means he was supposed to only be at Shiro’s on weekends, and at the home during the week. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Shiro never took him back to the home. Does that mean Shiro is technically his parent? No, that just felt weird to think about.   
  
Keith stood silently while Adam got ice out of the freezer. He didn’t look back into the living room but he heard Shiro come in. He waited for questioning but it never came. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shiro go to the cleaning closet. He still didn’t understand why Shiro was that nice of a person.   
  
“Alright, turn around. Let me see your back,” Adam spoke quietly and Keith did what he was told. He turned around, took his shirt off and waited.   
  
“Well, it’ll be one heck of a bruise in the morning. I guess you gotta work on those landings.”   
  
Keith shrugged, “I forgot the wine cabinet was on the other side of the couch, I’m sorry.”   
  
Adam laughed, “Hey, that’s fine. No use being upset over spilt wine. Those flips were pretty great though. I thought you didn’t like gymnastics.”   
  
“I don’t, but my coach says I’m unfortunately good at it.”   
  
“Wow, then I guess you have to stick with it.”   
  
He nodded, “I guess I have to..” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Keith

“Keith you have to try and keep level with the bar,”   
  
“I’m trying, it’s harder to do a handstand,” He had to flip over, and just hang off the bar. Micah had been pushing him harder, and harder. Keith was struggling to keep up and it was steadily starting to get to him. He didn’t want to be that kid with Micah, the angry kid. The kid no one wanted to be around. “On this thing.”   
  
He blew his bangs out of his face and looked down at Micah. He never really saw Micah frustrated but he knew he was seeing it. So he looked back up at the horizontal bar and he hauled himself back up onto the bar, arms shaking. He wanted to go home and just sleep. In the back of his head he wondered if he could ask Shiro if he could skip school on Monday so he could just sleep. But he already knew the answer was going to be no.   
  
Keith’s grip faltered when he tried to get momentum on a swing, and it felt like it happened in slow motion. One second he was pushing forward, then the next his vision was darkening and he lost his grip on the bar. That was it.   
  
Then he started coming to, there was a hand on his back. He was being held up- held in  a sitting position? He didn’t know, but whatever it was it was making his his head hurt. When he opened his eyes everything was kind of blurry, and his head pounded harder at the lights of the gym. Too bright, too fluorescent. All of it was just too much. He closed his eyes again and brought his hands up to cover them.   
  
“Hey, Keith- buddy,” It was Micah, Micah was talking. He didn’t sound mad… that should be good, right? It wasn’t Keith’s fault he fell. “I’m sorry for letting you push yourself that hard, I should’ve stopped you when you were struggling. I have a water bottle for you right here, can you drink?”   
  
He swallowed hard, trying to ease out of the pain. “Mhm,” He took the bottle in his hands, and fumbled with the lid a few times before finally getting it open. It felt like sweet relief, drinking the water felt like the best thing to exist on the planet. He felt a bit better, and his head didn’t hurt that badly. He just. Didn’t know how his head was hurting so bad. Earlier it was just his body. Maybe he hit his head, that was it. Either way he let Micah keep talking because he didn’t think he could. 

 

“I already called Shiro to come get you early, you kind of… well you hit the mat face first. That can’t feel good.The water should help but I’m gonna ask you to take at least two days of a break from these sessions. At least until you see a doctor.”   
  
Keith hummed quietly, testing how well he could talk after draining half the bottle. “Okay. I didn’t mean to.. Fall.”    
  
He felt Micah tense up, and at first he thought he got it wrong in the bad way. But Micah laughed,   
  
“Kid, you passed out, that isn’t your fault at all. You couldn’t control it, and I really hope you don’t feel sorry for it.”   
  
“Okay,” Keith nodded. He didn’t want to push the situation. He honestly didn’t know if it was his fault or not. Surely he would’ve known if he was about to pass out. Well, apparently not. “Can you help me stand up?”  
  
Micah helped him up, and it took him a second to actually get his balance. It felt like he didn’t have an orientation on the room but after a few seconds the world righted itself again and he felt like he could breathe easier. Micah still had a grip on his shoulders and Keith tried to just stare forward as he walked to the lobby.   
  
“What about my shoes?”   
  
“I’ll get those for you, just sit down until Shiro gets here. You can do that, right?”   
  
“It’s sitting, I can do that,” the lobby was even brighter and he squinted against the lights as Micah walked him to one of the chairs. Sitting made his head spin again so he decided to just put his face in his hands until Shiro got to the gym.   
  
He stayed sitting until he heard the little bell on the door ring, that was when he lifted his head out of his hands and just stared up at Shiro. It took him a second to process what exactly Shiro was saying but he was handed a pair of big, cat eyed sunglasses and he slowly put them on and got out of his chair. He wasn’t nearly as wobbly and he could at least walk without being directed.   
  
Shiro opened the door for him and the sun still felt blinding. He wanted to cover his eyes again and his hands twitched a little but he still managed to get the car. That was when he actually faced Shiro and looked up at him.   
  
“I didn’t.. “   
  
“Keith, it’s okay,” Shiro put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him. There was a soft look on his face, a slight smile tugging at his lips to mask the worry in his eyes. Keith knew that look far too well and it made him feel a little better.   
  
“We’ll just take you to the Garrison’s urgent care clinic to make sure you don’t have something like a concussion. Then we’ll go home. Sound good?”   
  
He nodded, “It sounds good.”   
  
“Then let’s get this show on the row,” Shiro unlocked the car with the clip on to his keys and Keith couldn’t get in fast enough.   
  
The drive to the Garrison wasn’t long at all, and every time Keith had dozed off Shiro pushed him over so that his head would hit the window. Every time, every single time. He really wished he could just skip going to the doctor and go right to sleep. But apparently that wasn’t going to happen.   
  


He didn’t exactly remember much of the appointment. The practitioner checked his eyes first, then his reflexes.The later of which he knew were slower. He remembered trying to explain that he’s just tired and the doctor said that it was normal to be. Then he was allowed to go home. By far it was the shortest appointment he ever had but he guessed it was because they were looking for one specific thing. A concussion, which he luckily didn’t have. He felt lucky, he really did.   
  
Because that meant he could sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get food and it's just a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well my computer broke but i have a new one yeehaw. please leave comments 2 feed the goblin that makes me write things. i can't believe this is already 1/4 of the way finished h o l y shit.

Keith woke up in a pool of his own sweat a hand on his back, at first he startled, and turned around quickly. He slapped Shiro’s arm away from him and scooted to one side of the bed.    
Shiro looked stunned, and for a few seconds Keith wondered if he’d done something completely wrong. It was startling, he wasn’t used to waking up with people touching him- or being in the room with him but those were two very different things.   
  
“Hey, you’re okay. It’s just me,” Shiro spoke quietly and Keith just stared at him, and waited for his heart to stop beating so fast. Shiro smiled a little, and shook his head, “You’re running a fever, I got you some medicine right here. Do you feel any better?” 

 

He held out a small cup of water and a pill and Keith took them from his hand carefully, looking over the pill. It was white, oblong. If his throat wasn’t dry he wouldn’t need to take it with water. 

 

“Not dizzy anymore,” he cleared his throat and took the pill, swallowing it down with water and grunting. “Just cold- can we get breakfast?” 

 

“You’re hungry? I mean, yeah. We can definitely get breakfast,  once you get dressed though. Where do you want to go?” 

 

Keith flew out of bed and to his dresser, taking out jeans and one of his sweatshirts to change into. He didn’t know what he was in the mood for, he still didn’t quite get why Shiro wasn’t at the Garrison either. He wasn’t about to ask though, it wasn’t something to ask. 

 

He shrugged his shoulders as he changed into the sweatshirt, “I dunno, isn’t there that burrito place Micah was talking about with Kelly?” 

 

“Mama’s? You really want a burrito for breakfast?” 

 

He turned around a shot Shiro a look, “I always want a burrito but you always say no.”    
  
Shiro pressed his lips into a thin line but Keith kept his eyes on him, even when he twitched nervously. Shiro had a lot of nervous habits. Keith wondered if he should try making a chart of them and showing him but maybe that’d be too rude.    
  
“Alright, fine. We’ll go to Mama’s,” Shiro sighed heavily, “But only if you sleep once we get back.”    
  
“Yes!” Keith pumped his fist into the air and bolted out of his room to get his shoes.    
  
+++

  
They were sitting in a booth, with worn seats that sort of creaked whenever you sat down in them. Keith always liked going to get burritos, but Mama’s was different because it wasn’t an order at the counter burrito place. It was a you order a burrito at the table sort of burrito place.    
  
Which was actually nice, Keith wasn’t sure he could stand in a line for about ten minutes trying to get the same breakfast burrito he always got.     
  
“Do you see what you want, Keith?” Shiro looked over his menu at him and Keith nodded. He got the same burrito pretty often but Mama’s was new. Plus breakfast burritos were hard burritos to mess up.    
  
He nodded, “Mhm, that one. N10. Breakfast burrito.”    
  
“That burrito is just eggs and cheese.. Are you sure that’s all you want?”    
  
“Yep,” he popped the P and folded his menu back down. He felt a little weird wearing sunglasses inside but Shiro was all about safety precautions, even if the doctor said Keith didn’t have a concussion. He honestly wasn’t going to fight it because he already got burritos. What more could he ask for?     
  
Shiro snorted out a short laugh and put his menu back too, “Okay, it is a classic burrito.”    
  
“The most classic,” Keith added, and he looked up as one of the waitresses walked over to them. She had the curliest hair that Keith had ever seen and a smile that was probably mandatory. It didn’t reach her eyes just yet, maybe it would. He didn’t particularly care, he looked back down at the table and waited for Shiro to do the ordering.    
  
“Okay so we’re both gonna do two orange juices for drinks and I’ll have the N13 Burrito, and he’ll do the N10 burrito?”    
  
Keith looked up and nodded at him, and Shiro looked back up at the waitress and smiled.     
  
“That’ll be all.”    
  
The waitress nodded and wrote down furiously on a little notepad in her hand, “Alright-y then. That’ll be right out for you two. Have a good time,” she winked at Shiro and walked off again. Stuff like that happened a lot, very quiet flirting. Shiro was always good at brushing it away like it didn’t happen though. Keith kept track of all of it.    
  
“17th time we’ve been out and you got nearly flirted with by a woman.”    
  
“Keith!”    
  
“I’m just saying!” He tried not to laugh, “As if the gay energy doesn’t roll off of you..”    
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shiro looked serious, crossing his arms over his chest. Keith just grinned at him.    
  
“It’s supposed to mean that you’re wearing a Whitney Houston shirt today and I’m positive more girls are gonna flirt with you, and you’re gonna laugh it off like it means nothing because Adam’s got your whole heart.”     
  
“He has my heart wrapped around his pinky finger, but my Whitney shirt is just really comfortable, it’s not-”    
  
Keith snorted, leaning forward, “Shiro, I love you. You know I love you, but that Whitney shirt is one of the gayest in your collection and you have five Gaga t-shirts from five different concerts. The point is not that you’re super gay in fashion. It’s that you’re a gay man and women will still try to flirt. Doesn’t it suck?”    
  
Shiro shook his head, laughing a breathless little laugh, “These days it’s just annoying.. And by the way, I have six Gaga shirts-”    
  
“Oh my god,  _ Shiro _ -”    
  
“She’s a queen, can you blame me?”    
  
Keith groaned, “I can absolutely blame you, your obsession with Gaga is just taking over my life,” he was being over dramatic, about to go on a rant but Shiro reached over and gently poked his cheek. It made him forget what he was about to say, and he stared wordlessly at Shiro.    
  
“What was that?”   
  
Shiro snorted, “Poker face?”    
  
“No! I hate you, that was the worst joke. The worst possible joke! How dare you, in the house of burritos, make a  _ dad _ joke. A dad joke about Gaga! Shiro you are the worst!”    
  
“I am the best, excuse you!” Shiro balled up napkin and threw it at him and Keith threw it right back. It was the best burrito experience of his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay i finally wrote another Voltron fic. I literally don't know how long this is going to be because I uhhhh keep moving chapters around, basically. I do know that it's probably going to be around 12 chapters so I might keep that as a number. Anyways. This is my gymnastics au, no I don't know why I wrote it. But yes, I enjoy writing it. If you like me, or my work please follow my tumblr @brunchyarts on tumblr dot com if you want my main art and writing blog. If you want my VLD blog you'll have to DM me for it. 
> 
> Leave a comment to feed the goblin in my head that wants to write.


End file.
